This facility was established in July 1991 in order to serve the needs of the faculty of the Kimmel Cancer Center for macromolecular crystallography and NMR spectroscopy. The facility provides access to the X-ray acids and in the application of structures to understand the biological functions of macromolecules. The facility has two major components, the structural analysis by the X-ray crystallography and NMR spectroscopy laboratories. These components are described separately. The X-ray crystallography, and analysis of the structures in order to engineer proteins or develop therapeutic agents for treatment of cancer and other diseases. The members of the facility are involved in the development of techniques for the determination of crystal structures and the computational analysis of protein structures. The facility provides access to the NMR instrumentation and the personnel with expertise in small molecular NMR and macromolecular NMR structure determination. Rather than exclusively relying on preexisting pulse- programs we have the expertise to design/redesign RF and PFG pulse sequences used to optimally address a particular problem and develop novel NMR applications.